Nessie's First Visit to the Zoo
by dropitlikeitscold
Summary: While Edward and Bella are busy enjoying their newlywed life together, one year old Renesmee confides in her Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett that she still has not been to the zoo yet. Emmett and Rosalie then make it a priority to take her to the zoo and give her as much fun as humanly possible! Or, maybe /vampirely/ possible...


Update: Whoaaaa I'm not sure what happened there! Sorry about the HUGE glitch in my story. I'm very sorry about that, but thank you all so, so much for checking it out and letting me know about it ^^ Hopefully it's up and working properly again

* * *

A sheet of churning blue-grey clouds menacingly cloaked the sky of Forks, Washington as a gentle spritz of rain penetrated through it. Renesmee knew this to be the type of rain she wouldn't need a raincoat for, had she found a reason to go out. Rainy days were Renesmee's favorite! Sunny days were imprisoning. Her colossal mound of toys and books seemed far less interesting than freedom. _Maybe_ she could go and play outside with Jacob if she promised to stay where Mommy and Daddy could see her, but she would probably have to play inside.

That meant rainy days were the days for adventure! On this particular day, her adventure started out with Uncle Emmett. Emmett sat bouncing what appeared to be a seven-year-old Renesmee on his lap, though the girl had only just hit the four-month mark.

Although Renesmee had books coming out of her ears, in Emmett's opinion, she always seemed to forget that minor detail, seeing as she insisted upon reading the same books over and over again. Snow White was cute.. at first. But after narrating Snow White's countless bad decisions and episodes of poor judgment, Emmett found the story a major snore. _I think it's time,_ thought Emmett, _to spice things up a bit._ "And then Snow White said, 'Hell yeah I broke into your house, you lazy little midgets! What are you gonna do about it!?"

Renesmee's mouth formed a perfect little 'O' as she gave a theatric gasp. She was used to her uncle's bastardized Disney stories. "Uncle Emmett! That isn't what Snow White says!" she giggled, jabbing an accusing finger at him.

"Nessie, which one of us can read here? I'm pretty sure I would know what she says," Emmett said, coupling his words with a feigned exasperated sigh. He leaned over her shoulder to get a closer view of the book, pointing vaguely at the dwarves' kitchen. "And then she gets out a frying pan, see, and-"

"Emmett," called Rosalie, a ponytail about as tightly wound as her personality swung in perfect rhythm with her hips as she strode into the room. There was little to no patience in her voice.

 _What else is new?_ Emmett thought.

"Are you telling questionable children's stories again?" She sidled up next to him and ran a hand through Renesmee's hair.

"I don't see what you're complaining about. I'm in the midst of forming a badass little heroine," he said, mussing Nessie's hair with his colossal hand. Rosalie raised her perfectly symmetrical eyebrows at him before turning to Nessie, holding out her arms for the book with a magnificent smile that was rarely because of Emmett these days. "Here, do you want to hear the real story, Sweetheart?"

Renesmee smiled back, but shook her head politely, permitting little chestnut-brown ringlets to flutter at her side. "No thank you, Auntie Rosalie. I was just about to go see Mommy and Daddy."

Emmett felt Rosalie stiffen against his bicep. "They're.. Busy right now, Ness."

Without thinking, Emmett intuitively blurted, "Busy making the beast with two backs?" He bit back a groan as he the heel of Rosalie's stiletto pierced into his shin.

"What's the beast with two backs?" Nessie asked, tilting her head naïvely.

"A.. puppet show.." Rosalie said quickly. When Emmett didn't respond, she tapped her heel threateningly against his leg and immediately he agreed. "Yeah, a puppet show."

"Nessie's eyes lit up. "Really? Then why can't I go see it?"

Rosalie frowned at this, but Emmett already had his answer ready. "Because this kind of puppet show is only for married couples."

Renesmee stared at him in disbelief, but eventually nodded hesitantly. "Then.. Do you and Aunt Rose put on puppet shows?"

"Honey, there's hardly a time when we're _not_ putting on puppet shows," he chuckled back. Rosalie threw another pretend smile at Nessie before pressing herself close against Emmett's chest to whisper, "Knock it off, or I swear, you will no longer have a functioning—"

Her warning was cut short by a tiny palm reaching up to her cheek. Instantly, the world around her gradually faded away and was soon replaced with a crystal clear image of Emmett sitting up on the counter and kicking his feet back and forth like an overgrown child. She wasn't familiar with this visual, but she had no doubt Nessie was.

"Look at this!" he called loudly, waving a newspaper under Jasper's nose. "Look at this!"

Jasper smoothed the creases out of the rolled up newspaper and read aloud, "'Woodland Park Zoo Welcomes Newborn Cub, Lance to their Family of Black Bears.' Emmett, what am I looking at?"

Emmett's golden eyes bulged as if Jasper had just asked him whether or not humans needed air to breathe.

"What do you mean 'what am I looking at'!? You know damn well what you're looking at!"

Emmett pointed so sharply, he tore the newspaper clipping. "This is the bear that attacked me. Swear on my life!"

Jasper raised his eyebrows, his lips twitching with amusement. "Really? The 90-some year old bear that Rosalie killed back in the 20's was just born in Woodland Park Zoo? That's truly amazing, Em."

The vision faded as Emmett fiercely leapt down from the table, no doubt to argue his idiotic point.

When she was brought back into reality, Rosalie glanced into the expectant eyes of her niece.

She hesitated a moment before speaking.

"Ness, what was that vision supposed to show me? Did.. Your Uncle Emmett's bear story scare you?" asked Rosalie, her voice thick with concern.

Emmett would've been rather shocked if she'd said yes, seeing as he, nor anyone else had given her any details on the matter. But Nessie shook her head.

"The zoo! What's it like?"

Rosalie's lips parted in surprise. "Well.. I.. Haven't you been to a zoo before?"

As Nessie gave another shake of her head, Emmett sprang to his feet, already hoisting Nessie onto his shoulders. " _That_ is some form of child abuse. We're going right now! Rose, let's go."

Rosalie pursed her lips and glanced out the enchanting windows, probably in hopes of catching a glimpse of Edward and Bella returning out of their little honeymoon sex hut with their clothes and hair all disheveled. "But.. Shouldn't we wait to tell Edward and Bella where we're taking their daughter?"

Emmett scoffed and ducked beneath the doorway towards the garage. "And ruin their puppet show? Not a chance."


End file.
